1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming machines, and more particularly to apparatuses that enhance a patron's experience while using a gaming machine by providing various personal conveniences.
2. Background of the Invention
Casino profitability is directly a function of the amount of time patrons spend gambling in the casino at the various games and gaming machines. In particular, patrons of gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and many of the new computerized multi-game gaming machines, and the like, are typically inclined to play such games for extended periods of time. In some cases a patron may stay at a single gaming machine for several hours, attempting to build up a large jackpot or other cumulative winnings.
Conventionally, the typical slot machine or gaming machine provides few, if any, apparatuses that make it easier for the patron to continue gaming at the machine for extended periods. For example, a patron may have a number of personal items, such as a purse, jacket, food, coins or the like which they want to keep with them. Currently, the patron must place such items near or about the gaming machine, and keep a watchful eye on these items to ensure their security. If the patron decides to momentarily leave the gaming machine they must take all of their personal items with them, since conventional gaming machines provide no means of securely storing such items. As another example, a patron may need to place a telephone call while in the casino, and thus have to leave the gaming machine, again taking all of their personal items, and find a telephone to use. This disruption in the patron's gaming is undesirable for the patron and the casino since it reduces the amount of time the patron is inclined to remain playing at the gaming machine. It also makes the patron's experience less enjoyable since the patron has to constantly monitor their personal items, and take them wherever he or she goes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide various apparatuses that enhance a patron's use of a gaming machine by providing for the storage and support of personal items, and that extend the ergonomic features accompanying gaming machines.